closer to your heart
by pyxiegirl
Summary: Stephan its always Stephan everybody chooses but what about Damon he's the one everybody seems to forget but when Damon is about to give up on love he finds love with someone he least expects another gilbert Jeremy! but someone is out for revenge
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: hey guys I don't own anything at all so I hope you enjoy I did this because Damon never really has someone to love him and I guess this is a big change

Chapter 1 new feelings

Damon pov.

It just hurts so much is it that impossible for someone to love me claim me as their own am I suppose to be alone forever. It feels like I got rejected by the same bloody woman all over again, first by Katherine and now Elena that bloody hell.

"Its Stephan it's always going to be Stephan" that line has been going through my head all damn night and what's worse I hurt Jeremy. Maybe I do deserve to be alone im never going to find love so why bother trying cause everyone is always going to chose Stephan.

Here comes Stephan with that annoying voice of sympathy" Damon you ok" he said.

"Im sitting here drinking vodka and drowning in my sorrow im ecstatic" I groaned,

"I know your hurting and im sorry but you will find the right person someday someone to claim as yours" he said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah im going to the grill don't wait up" I said while grabbing my jacket and heading out the door. I walked in and sat down at the bar and one of the waiter's came up to me

"What would it be". "Can I have a martini?" I said

"Get out of my way Gilbert" I know that annoying voice I turned around to see Tyler Lockwood pushing Jeremy.

"Fuck off Lockwood" Jeremy said for someone reason I had the urge to protect Jeremy his small fragile body could easily be broken. So I walked over their and before Tyler could launch at Jeremy I grabbed his arm and swung it behind his neck.

"What the fuck man get off of me" he yelled

"Are you going to hurt Jeremy" I asked

"That's kind of the point" he yelled in pain. "Now you see that wouldn't be very wise because I can easily remove your arm from your body, in less than a minute and it will be very painful for you but very funny to me" I said with a smirk.

"Fine I wont hit him" he cried I let go of his arm and was heading towards Jeremy, when Tyler tapped my shoulder and gave me a surprise punch in the face. Man this kid is dead I heard everyone gasp and some ohh's

"You think your tuff huh well show me what you got" I said.

"Damon come on lets just go" I heard Jeremy scream

"You scared ill kick his ass Gilbert" Tyler said. While launching at me with his fist in the air before he could hit me I grabbed him by the neck and flung him across the room.

"Damon stop he's not worth it come on" Jeremy screamed

"Fine let's go" I said while grabbing my jacket "sir your martini" the waiter said.

"Thanks" I grabbed my bottle and tipped the waiter grabbed Jeremy and left

"Hey you ok" I asked him

"Yeah im alright thanks for mm saving me Damon" Jeremy said.

"Your welcome" I whispered it was until we were almost at his house that's when I realized I was still holding his hand.

"Oh and Jeremy im sorry for what I did to you for when I killed you I was just upset about Elena because she chose Stephan over me" I told him.

"Its ok im alive aren't I and why would Elena not choose you over Stephan" he asked.

"Because im an evil psychotic ugly bastard that's why not to mention I don't have that charm that Stephan has" I told him.

"Damon you want to know what I see" he asked

"Sure what do you see Jeremy enlighten me" I said

"I see a sweet caring guy who just wants to be loved and not feel alone I see a guy who is sad all the time and just wants a bit of happiness".

"Jeremy" I whispered I couldn't help but blush

"Im not done I see a guy who just wants to be held and cared for and the reason he acts tuff. Is so that no one would know that he's hurting inside that's what I see" he said while lifting his hand up to caress my cheek. He started to lean in and gently placed a kiss my cheek gently

"Bye Damon he said

"Mm bye" I choked as I watched him opened the door to his house and walk inside. Wait a minute did he just kiss my cheek epppppp I squealed with a smile on my face.

**Sorry guys I will update some more tomorrow I know the ending wasn't that good because it was 12:00 and my mom was rushing to get off the computer so yeah. I did this in a hurry so sorry for any errors or grammar mistakes the next chapter will be better I promise. Love you guys please review let me know if I should continue **


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets out **

**chapter 2**

**Thanks for the reviews they made me a happy person well im glad you guys liked it here's chapter 2. **

**Jeremy's pov. **

I cant believe I kissed him on the cheek if I was their any longer my face would have been as bright as a cherry I wanted to thank him for saving me and when he told me about what Elena did. I couldn't help but want to hold him theirs just something about Damon that just makes me smile, today was the first time that I didn't feel scared or creeped out by him. I decided to open my journal and write down my thoughts I started one ever since Anna died and I couldn't hide. What I feel inside anymore so I decided it would be better to write it down on paper.

Dear diary,

It's been 2 months since Anna died and I thought I should just give up on love but at that very last moment love found a way to my heart again and with someone I least expected Damon Salvatore. The strong sexy mysterious vampire who has a crazy dark side but it only shows when people give up on him or when people try to hurt him. But in reality theirs to sides of Damon you can get if you show him hatred or if you treat him like he's second choice you'll get his dark side (a.k.a. he'll kill you). But if you let him know that you're their and you show him love and affection you'll get his soft side the side of him he rarely shows. However I want to be the person who is able to bring out his soft side all the time I want to claim him as mine as my baby because I hate seeing sadness in his eyes. Though I doubt he will ever like someone like me.

Sincerely Jeremy,

As I was putting my journal away I heard a knock on my door

"Come in" I yelled

"Lights out jer time for bed" Aunt Jenna said.

"Ok love you" I told her

"I love you to kiddo" she said while closing my door. I blasted my headphones and decided to listen to just the way you are by Bruno mars and started to think about Damon eventually I fell in a deep sleep.

**Damon's pov.**

I can't believe he kissed my cheek I was speechless all the way on the run home I didn't even know the kid was gay im not sure if he is or not. Actually I didn't even know I was I liked the kiss it made me feel special for the first time. I opened the door went in and sat down on my coach I quickly ran vampire speed to my room and grabbed my journal and pen.

Dear diary,

Today I thought it was going to be one of those regular boring miserable days but I was completely wrong one of the best day's ive had. All because of Jeremy Gilbert he made me feel special today and I never had a feeling like that in a long time. He made me feel wanted and im glad because no one really wants me around, I want him to claim me as his and hold me as I hold him. However I doubt he'll like someone like me

Sincerely Damon,

"Since when did you start a journal?" I turned around almost frightened half to death to see Stephan smiling at me like an idiot.

"A few months ago I just didn't tell anyone" next I new Stephan's arms were around me hugging me "Stephan do me a quick favor" I asked.

"What" he said

"Let go of me" I told him and he sat me back on the coach

"Omg Damon you don't know how amazing this is" he said.

"Mmmm it's not that big of a deal brother" I said while getting up to put away my journal, I placed it back in my room underneath my mattress.

"You, Elena and I can do journal entries together we can be bffl's" he squealed while clapping.

"What the fuck are you on" I asked while backing away from him

"Im going to go call Elena to setup our journal entry meeting hehe" he squealed.

"See this is why I didn't tell anyone because you'll be dancing and squealing like a girl swear on your life you wont tell anybody not even Elena Stephan" I glared at him.

"Fine I won't tell Elena so is Jeremy a good kisser" he said while making the kissy faces.

"That's it your dead get over hear" I started chasing up and down the boarding house when I finally almost caught him he locked himself in his room.

"Just wait till tomorrow Stephan your dead" I said while walking into my room I decided im going to take a quick shower I quickly turned on the water. I took off my clothes and stepped in the shower this feels so relaxing the hot water pouring all over my chess. I grabbed some shampoo and washed my hair. As I was done I turned it of put on some sweatpants and went straight to bed because I was really tired and dreamt of Jeremy

**Stephan's pov.**

As soon as I heard him snoring I took out my phone and quickly called Elena ring, ring and ring "mm hello" I could tell I woke her up out of her sleep.

"Sorry if I woke you up baby but you would not believe this Damon has a journal I caught him writing in it a few minutes ago" I squealed.

"Damon you can't be serious you've got to be joking" she gasped

"nope im dead serious and I saw him write that Jeremy kissed him on the cheek today" I told her.

"Nuhuh I didn't even know Jeremy swung that way" she said.

"I didn't even know Damon did either but Jeremy told Damon how special he was because he was still upset that you chose me and Jeremy kissed him on the cheek" I giggled.

"Awww they'll make a cute couple they deserve love and I think they'll be good for each other" Elena said.

"Yeah I think so to baby we need to set up a journal entry meeting" I said,

"cool ill have Jeremy come to cause I found out he has a journal to" she said "ok sounds good well how about Tuesday at noon" I asked.

"Ok sure sounds good to me well see you in the morning I love you sweetie goodnight",

"I love you to baby girl night" I hung up then and went straight to bed dreaming of my Elena.

**Here you go guys ill be posting another one up in a few minutes cause im baby sitting and im really bored but I love this story and their will be some singing in here. Sorry if I made Stephan act too much of a girl I just couldn't help myself well see you in a few. Please review and let me know what you think I love you guys bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mixed feelings **

**Chapter 3 **

**Jeremy's pov. **

Beep, beep, beep… I quickly turned off my alarm and decided to get ready for school I decided to wear some red skinny Jean's with a black veil brides black band tee- shirt. I hopped in the shower washed my self off and my hair and then I got ready once I was done I grabbed my backpack and my most prized position my sketchpad and art supplies and headed downstairs.

"Morning jer I see you're up early just grab something to eat and head off to school ok because I have an appointment" Aunt Jenna said.

"Ok bye" I said while grabbing an apple

"Later" she said.

"Hey jer" Elena said

"Hi Elena im going to school ok"

"Alright bye" she said while making her break feast.

"Bye" I told her while plugging my headphones in my ears and started listening to cross my heart by Marian's trench. I wanted to go to school early cause I wanted to get some sketches done for my portfolio its been a long while since ive drawn anything or added things to my portfolio. As I was walking pass the cemetery I heard a honk I turned around to see who it was and it was Damon.

"Hey jer hop in ill give you a lift to school" he said

"Mm sure thanks Damon" I said I got into the car and sat in the passenger seat.

"Did you sleep well" he asked

"Yeah I did I dreamt of someone very special" I couldn't help but blush when I told him that.

"So who's the lucky girl" he asked

"If only it was a girl" I said,

"Wait so are you saying your gay now" he asked.

"Well yeah ever since yesterday" I said

"Oh well I realized I was gay to since yesterday" he said. Now its time to make your move I reached over and grabbed his hand and entwined our fingers together.

"Oh and by the way you look very dashing in those tight jeans of yours" he said. "Thanks" I said

We held hands the whole way to school and I knew my face was flushed,

"Well here you go" he said while parking the car in the school lot.

"Thanks for the ride" I said

"Hey Jeremy" I turned around to see bonnie heading towards me I quickly let go of Damons hand and got out the car. I am starting to have feelings for Damon but ive been liking bonnie for a while now.

"Eww is that Damon Salvatore what are you doing getting a ride from him" she groaned "hello bitch I mean witch" said Damon.

"Jer come on lets go to a place were it doesn't smell" she said, while grabbing my hand "yeah" I said and we started walking towards the front entrance of the school.

**Damon's pov.**

I can't believe he walked away from me with that pathetic excuse of a witch like seriously a few minutes ago we were holding hands and then he walked off with that bitch. He could have at least said goodbye and not just completely ignore me these are the reasons. Why im giving up on love just when I thought I was getting claimed by someone they push me away.

**Hey guys sorry damon's pov. Is so short I really need to get a laptop this Christmas but I hope you like it ill be updating tomorrow morning. Please review let me know what you think **


End file.
